


Insomnia

by Himitsu_Uragiri



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dreams vs. Reality, Insomnia, Late Night Conversations, M/M, MidoTaka Day, Post-Canon, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himitsu_Uragiri/pseuds/Himitsu_Uragiri
Summary: Was it a dream?Was it reality?The curious hand of fate turns the clock. Backwards? Forwards? Who knew?Only the moon was there to witness their story unfold.





	Insomnia

What the world did not know were the quiet things; unheard, unseen, and intangible, existing in a spectrum of its own design.

The Earth slept, breaths deep and tranquil, exhaling a gentle breeze that caressed his hair softly as his mother would in his fond childhood memories. The harried citizens of Tokyo had retired to bed, laid their heads upon cotton-cloud pillows, and enveloped in their warm duvets they too rested their buzzing minds. In the quietude of a slumbering world, the night was filled with the sounds the day had quenched. The house spoke to an audience that cared not for its complaints. The rusted pipes clanked in protest, the old walls shifted in discomfort, and the floorboards underfoot vented its frustration. The murmur of ageing property, of things in disrepair and disregarded, numerous voices that mounted in an endless drone. The steady accusations of the bedside clock numbered the minutes of his sleepless self.

Kazunari often sat in his room wondering, after hours with the moon.

In a faraway place, the stars were veiled in crystal lace, giggling amongst themselves over a secret joke no life form on Earth could comprehend. The wanderlust moon would descend, in search of a body of water, or a mirror, in which to dwell temporarily. Wrapped up in its ethereal silvery cloak, it would plummet down the well, leaving an invisible trail and into an inverted world where left was always right. The lawn grass grew in secret, collecting precious dew away from the glaring eyes of the sun. Central life pulsed with aeonian peace, undisturbed by the unnecessary distractions of day.

What the world did not know was the single raven haired youth observing the night in the darkness, his mind the only luminosity.

The condition that afflicted the wakeful boy was commonly known as insomnia, well defined as the inability to sleep, or simply habitual sleeplessness. Personally, Kazunari preferred the latter description. But it was neither the incessant babble of stress and anxiety nor was it the sneer of the hidden demons that kept his vigilant eyes open. On the contrary, the reason for his night watch was quite the opposite. The boy felt most relaxed in the company of the shy galaxies that only came to visit in the hours of darkness.

Alone and in tranquil solitude, his thoughts would wander aimlessly without any disruptions…

That morning he was a little late, held up by aiding his sister in her quest to locate her missing left sock. Naturally, he was reprimanded by the minute-to-second heedful Midorima. In his haste to leave the house, he had left his bento on the kitchen counter, however during lunch, despite repeatedly calling him an idiot, the awkward ace shared his boxed lunch. When he was nodding off in class, Midorima, who conveniently sat behind him, kicked his chair without a thought of hesitance.

One by one, he replayed the memories of the day, storing the most precious moments in a treasure chest labelled ‘unforgettable memories’. He hoarded them as a greedy dragon would over its gold, and protected them with the crafty traps worthy of being called a pirate king.

Sleepless nights were something that he was accustomed to. Since a young age, he often found himself staring at the plain ceiling, imagining he had the ability to see through the plaster and into the mysterious depths of the night. The human body had great capabilities for adaptation and thus Kazunari adjusted his lifestyle; functioning well with only three to four hours of sleep. In the past, discovering his peculiar behaviour, his family had sought to address it as an ailment by sending him to various doctors. While the amiable old men in white lab coats treated him kindly, Kazunari could never fully relax in the sickly smell of hospitals and detested the way the scent of sanitizers clung to his body with the irksome persistence of a parasite long after he stepped out the sliding doors of the cold building.

As a cunning child, he had devised a marvellous plan. He took the prescribed medication in front of his parents and pretended to fall asleep. However, as soon as his beloved mother and father were snoring in bed, he quietly crept out from under his duvet, reminiscent of a ninja, to admire the view by the window. Children were fond of secrets, it coloured the world in wonder and adventure. He kept as it as he grew, fooling his parents into believing a miraculous recovery.

The night was a time to himself, spent in idle. A time to ease his tired muscles and unwind, simply appreciating the spectacular portrait framed by the rectangular window and listen to the whispers of nothing and everything. However, as of late, while seated by the window and cocooned in his warm blanket, instead of looking out, Kazunari’s thoughts filled with one thing and one thing only; Midorima Shintarou. The singular existence of that green haired male would flood his mind, washing away any other thought and selfishly claimed residence in that vacant landscape.

Sometimes confusion bubbled up in his consciousness, like boiling water, difficult to grasp and scalding the tip of his curious fingers. It was a first for him, becoming so fixated on a single person. They had traversed the seasons together, and welcomed the new year with a visit to the shrine. As he stood beside the tall man, shoulders barely touching, Kazunari wished for time to stop. In that fraction of a second, he came to terms with his feelings. Midorima was ever stringent and rigid, stubborn as a mountain. Kazunari could not fathom a day when the tall male would look at him and accept him, a man as he was. It made his heart ache, feelings with nowhere to go. He despaired and wished they would disappear just as his breath would dissipate in the air, naturally and discreetly.

Sometimes, he found that he was not alright and he cried. Despite how hard he strived, the things he could do were limited in nature. Like a fool he cheered them on, heart thumping wildly in his chest until the last buzzer sounded in the match between Jabberwock and Vorpal Swords. The entirety of the match was intense and heated, showcasing the epitome of competitive youths. It was a split second, but he saw it, the way Midorima and Akashi glanced at each other. It was a millennium of trust, built through hardships, forged by a bond sacred to them. The ball flew and fell into those perfect hands, completing is trajectory to the hoop with graceful perfection, as though they had performed the act a thousand times and it was already muscle memory.

To disassemble one’s own incompetence was said to lead to the path of improvement. However, the intimidating wall of God gifted talents and skills proved to be a hurdle that could never be surpassed. Kazunari admitted his weakness and he cried alone, in that quiet room where it felt as though the world was so still that he was the only one alive.

“Why are you crying?”

The question projected into the air pierced the silence and made itself the object of attention. It was a voice that could not be found in the archives of his memory and it startled him. Kazunari’s head whipped up from its resting place between his arms to face the source of the sound. The silhouette illuminated by the pale moonlight was that of a young boy. Long limbs that outgrew the pyjamas, sleeves stopping short a little too high and a plain nightcap snugly hugging a head of dark coloured hair. However, the most prominent feature of the boy that drew him in like foolish moths to the light was the pair of dazzling emerald eyes that stared straight at him, intense as a flame, small but dangerous.

Although he had never seen the child before, a sense of familiarity wrapped itself around his chest, sending a diffused warmth to his heart. It was the same disposition, the straight back, squared shoulders, chin tilted just slightly above the average person, bearing a strong confidence so similar to the person who resided permanently in Kazunari’s thoughts.

“S-Shin-chan?” He squeaked in a voice unknown to himself. He never spoke during the night and it felt as though he was hearing the shape of his own voice for the first time.

The child frowned, brows knitting together in a mild show of displeasure.

“My name is Midorima Shintarou and I don’t appreciate being called by any nicknames.”

“I see…”

Kazunari’s mind collapsed into different compartments. One held the wheels, navigating through untrodden paths. The other sat on the passenger seat, flipping through the incomplete map trying to read the blanks where nothing was written.

“You never answered my question, why were you crying?”

Blinking in astonishment, Kazunari allowed the question to fill the small room and eventually evaporate into the air.

“How did you get here?”

His reply being something he did not expect, the child became slightly cross.

“Are you trying to deny you were crying? This is why I dislike adults,” the boy said in a huff.

Kazunari could not help the laughter that bubbled up from within him.

“I’m not denying it… I did cry. But… I have no obligation to tell you why.” Kazunari smiled teasingly, glossy eyes sparkling in the luminescence of the fair moon.

“That’s… not fair…”

“Sometimes, things don’t go the way we want them to.”

“That may be true, but it doesn’t mean I should just give up without trying.”

“Pfft, you really are Shin-chan. So you were already like this since you were a kid.” He uncurled himself from his safe cocoon and stretched his legs out.

“I told you not to call me that. And what do you mean by that statement?”

“Who knows… this is… probably a dream.”

There was a long pause, the boy looked at him before turning around to observe the room.

“Does that mean… I’m dreaming too?”

“Such an odd question.”

The young Midorima looked down at his bare feet, unsure of himself, for once revealing a vulnerable side. He appeared much younger in that posture. It was an action the Midorima he knew would never do, proud as he was.

“It’s ok, it’s just a dream. Dreams aren’t supposed to make sense.”

Slowly so as not to startle the child, Kazunari got to his feet and extended a hand towards him with a soft smile on his lips.

“Come on, children should be asleep at night.”

“Hmph. You’re not asleep either.”

“I’m a special case.” He winked playfully.

Midorima hesitated a moment, conflicted, the battle lasted briefly and ended, the victor throned. He took his hand, allowing the taller male to lead him to the bed. Kazunari pulled the covers aside.

“I’ll tuck you in.”

He received a glare for his efforts.

“I’m not getting in your bed.”

“Don’t worry I just washed the sheets.”

“That’s not the problem! You… since this is your dream you’re the one who should go to sleep.”

“Hm… that does make sense but… what will you do?”

“Get in the bed. I-I’ll be the one to tuck you in.” The child stated as a matter of factly, crossing his arms over his chest to appear intimidating.

“Heh… getting tucked in by a kid Shin-chan, how funny.”

“Shut up and get in already.”

“Yes yes, Ace-sama.”

Midorima cocked an eyebrow at the curious name but allowed the jab to slide in favour of ushering Kazunari to the bed. He heaved the duvet over him, face pinched in concentration. It was a display so adorable Kazunari had to cover his mouth with his hand to stifle his laughter.

“You would make a great big brother.”

There was an obvious pause, Midorima turned silent and stared at him with a particular light in his eyes.

“You think so?”

“I know it’s true, trust me.”

“That’s enough. Just go to sleep.”

“Aye Shin-chan.” Kazunari closed his eyes, and oddly enough, drifted off to sleep without trouble.

The morning that greeted him was just like any other, but on that day, Kazunari paused to appreciate the simple day with its clear skies, the languid drift of sleepy clouds, and the excited chirps of the song birds. As the last tendrils of sleepy stupor shied away from the daylight, the curious events of the night gnawed at his conscience.

__"It doesn't mean I should just give up without trying."_ _

The words echoed, mocking his small self. He didn't understand it himself. Perhaps it was merely a dream. He didn't know how or why, but conjuring up a young Midorima even in his dreams just showed how much space Midorima conquered inside him.

"I'm really... hopeless."

 _ _I really like Shin-chan.__  

He exhaled a long sigh, features arranged in a melancholic demeanour. Eventually, Kazunari willed himself out of bed to prepare for school.

It was a diurnal routine, getting up before everyone else. Helping his mother to cook breakfast, deliberately waking his sister up late just to watch her fret. Turning on the television and tuning it to the channel that aired Oha-Asa's daily horoscope. Cancer was ranked 8th place. The lucky item of the day as proclaimed by the professional lady on the screen was a thermos. As he was clearing the table a light bulb lit up beside his head, the common illustration used by all forms of media to convey a simple message; he had an idea.

The scenic walk to Midorima's house, past the deserted playground and the post box by the junction flew by in a blurred image. After arriving at Midorima's house, he waited for exactly two minutes by the gate before the green haired teen would emerge from the front door, leaving the house on the dot. They would then play a round of jan-ken-pon to decide who would pull the cart. This routine continued for a year, and Kazunari long learned to read the signs. He won more frequently - even without the help of Scorpio’s lucky items - but sometimes he chose to lose on purpose.

That day was one of those days. Midorima left the house thirty seconds later than usual, looking slightly disgruntled. Kazunari could only determine one cause; the low luck of Cancer’s as decided by the whimsical stars.

“Mornin’ Shin-chan,” he greeted with his usual exuberance.

“Morning,” his reply was short and curt.

“How are you feeling? You look a little pale.”

“It’s…” Midorima hesitated, sparing a glance at the other boy. “It’s nothing. Let’s go before we’re late.”

“Okay.”

The tell tale sign that Midorima would put out a rock revealed itself in the slight downward twitch of his lip. Kazunari chose to play scissors.

“Ah~ It’s my lost again,” he whined.

Lush green eyes stared at him suspiciously but the man spoke not a word.

In school, at the chime of the noon bell, the pair made their way to the rooftop. Meticulously, Midorima placed his thermos by his side and ate his lunch in silence.

“Shin-chan, you’re not having tea today?”

“I… didn’t have time to prepare it.”

“Ah, I have something for you.”

Kazunari passed the thermos he carried with him to the shooting guard. Upon unscrewing the cap, Midorima was pleasantly surprised by the familiar whiff of oshiruko. He thanked him and took a sip, nodding his approval at the taste. A small content smile played at his normally stiff lips. Kazunari turned his face away from the serene scene before him, conscious of his blooming cheeks.

The sentiment of constantly thinking of a specific person, wanting to do something for them. Feelings pure and naive. He wondered what to do with them.

 

The sun slid below the horizon, the hustle and bustle of the city going with it. Satisfied children went home in a jovial gait, tired corporate slaves lingered in the dying light. The buildings lit up like Christmas trees to illuminate the town. The transition from day to night was like the blurred line of where the beach ended and the sea began. But surely it was there, in the way people moved a little slower, laden down by the fatigue of the days’ activities, and in the earth, flower petals drooped down to slumber. Gradually, the pace slowed, dinner plates washed, bodies warm from the bath, beds welcoming. Until, finally, Kazunari was once again a solitary being.

Looking out the window at the gluttonous night sky and silent streets, it felt as though time had come to a standstill. The irreplaceable moon however, comforted him, promising that the Earth turned in its proper axis as its blue radiance made its path across the vast firmament.

“It’s you again.”

His soft voice cut through the bubble of silent tranquillity like the strike of the noon bell, loud yet familiar.

“Good evening… though little boys should be asleep at this hour.”

“I’m not buying that.”

Kazunari grinned widely in response, teasing the child was fun.

“I solemnly promise I am a respectable adult.” Kazunari placed a hand over his chest, the other hand up, palm facing the boy, the same pose of one in the act of taking an oath. He could only hold it for a few seconds before bursting into laughter. The stare Midorima gave him clearly showed his judgement, repulse written all over his face.

“You’re ridiculous. Just how old are you?”

“Hmm, you interested in me?” He asked slyly.

“Th-that’s not true!” His replied in an indignant manner, face turned away. Kazunari knew he was embarrassed by the tell-tale reddening of his ears.

“How cute.”

“I’m not cute!”

The child seethed, expecting the male before him to make another silly retort. However, Kazunari remained silent, staring at him whilst his eyes reflected a curious glint.

“What is it?”

“No… I was just thinking you didn’t change much… or rather, you’re just figment of my imagination so it’s natural that you’d be alike.”

“I’m not your imagination. You’re the imaginary one here. And you… you’re weird, you act as though you know me.”

Kazunari placed a hand on his chin, head tilted to the side and eyes downcast in deep thought, evoking the great gesture of puzzled intensity of every famous detective written in history.

Numerous mysteries and stories circled the globe, told by one to another, passed through generation after generation. Some soared through the wind on the backs of Monarch butterflies to distant continents. Some rode the turbulent seas on haunted ships. The stories took to themselves profundity and evolved with time, changing as civilisation progressed and grew more elaborate.

The situation Kazunari found himself in could only be described as one of the many wonders in the world. Was it a dream? Was it an elaborate unexplainable time distortion? He knew not the answer. However, he was not one to let slip an opportunity. Be it truth or reality, he was presented with a chance he wouldn’t even imagine to begin with. He came to a decision and smiled, mostly to himself.

“How bout this, why don’t we take turns to ask each other a question?”

“What for?”

“Hm, for fun? Since we’re here might as well right?”

Crossing his arms over his chest, the young Midorima took his time to consider the offer. In the end, he gave in, but not without making a firm demand.

“Alright, but only three questions. After that, we have to go to sleep.”

“Let’s shake on it!”

Kazunari held out his hand, smiling encouragingly. Hesitance held Midorima still for a moment but seeing the look on Kazunari’s expression, he broke free of their shackles and reached out. Their hands touched. He watched as the fingertips slid onto his palm, the hand much smaller than his, warm and soft, so unlike the large and calloused hand of the Midorima who was known as a prodigy in basketball.

The younger Midorima before him frowned.

“Your hand is cold and dry. You should take better care of your hands.”

The random statement took him by surprise, but Kazunari responded in a merry laugh.

“Well then, I’ll start first.”

Midorima nodded his consent, completely dismissing his earlier action.

“How old are you?”

“Six years and nine months.”

“Oh, so you’ll be seven soon.”

“How old are you?” He put emphasis on the last word, as though challenging him.

“I’m sixteen.”

“I knew it! You’re not an adult.”

“I’m more of an adult than you.”

Kazunari ruffled his hair, an action he could never perform on the tall green haired giant he knew. Predictably, the younger version of Midorima slapped his hand away, a familiar scowl on his youthful features.

“So… do you have any siblings?”

“I have a younger sister. She’s two.”

It was an answer Kazunari was already aware of, however, something regarding the way the boy reacted to the word brother from the day before bothered him. Surely enough, the Midorima in front of him seemed unsure of himself. Kazunari observed the minute gestures, the way his eyes were downcast, the tense muscles of his clenched fists, shoulders hunched minutely, barely discernible.

Midorima was a man of little words. His actions often spoke louder than his words and held deeper meaning. Kazunari liked that earnest part of him. Despite his imposing appearance and his cold words, the man was honest. He did not indulge in grandiose gestures such as a certain blond model, nor were his actions unnecessarily flashy like a certain tanned basketball player. His actions were calculated and precise, performed with a grace envied by the gods. Although sharp, Midorima chose his words with care. He spoke when necessary, often a truth others would prefer to sugar coat. That honestly was something Kazunari sincerely admired for he could never do the same.

He was conscious of the way people looked and acted around him. To put it in simple terms, Kazunari was wary of people. He perceived them as fickle creatures whose opinions and feelings were perceptible to the slightest change. A single wrong word, a single wrong act, was enough to turn friends to foes. Relationships were often spun by the delicate threads of a spider web, thin, fragile, and easily torn apart by the unpredictable tides of the wind, a nonchalant animal, or the moody rain. It was weak to many things and difficult to maintain. The intricate mess of tangled lines that connected people could easily be destroyed.

“Hey! Are you listening to me?”

A hand waved over his face, an attempt to attract his attention. In a rare moment of surprise, Kazunari jolted backwards, heart rate accelerated past what was considered normal. The boy gazed at him through emerald eyes that belonged not to a child but of someone wise. The emerald gems glittered, profound and mystifying as the sea. It reminded him of how much he loved the colour.

“Aha, sorry. I got lost in my thoughts.”

“It’s my turn to ask. Don’t try to avoid it.”

“I’d never.”

“What’s your name?”

The question came as a small surprise.

“I’m Takao Kazunari.”

The boy nodded a few times, an expression of satisfaction on his face.

“So, for my last question tonight… hmm, let’s see… What’s it like having a younger sister?”

As he expected, Midorima froze. Behind the cloudy night, the moonlight was faint. Its pale light shone on the young boy, tingeing him in a cold colour that made him resemble an ice sculpture.

“I… I’m not sure… my sister is only two.”

“The perfect time to play with a younger sibling.”

“Huh?”

“Well… to be honest I have a younger sister as well. We’re three years apart. It’s great having someone who you can share you life with.”

“I don’t know how to get along with my sister.”

“Take it slow. You don’t have to do anything special. Sometimes… just being in the same space is enough.”

“In the same space?”

“Yeah, maybe just sit near her to do your work.”

“That’s all?”

“Yup! It’ll help you get to know her. I mean, I used to find my sister a little annoying. She cried a lot and had snot all over her face. But I grew to love her and now I’d move mountains for her!” Kazunari proclaimed smugly, every bit of an idiotic brother.

“That’s too much.”

“Haha, don’t worry. You’ll make a great big bro. The best even!”

The young Midorima blinked, eyes wide as saucers. After his initial stupor, the stiffness in his shoulders melted away and he leaned back onto his seat.

“My question…” He trailed of uncharacteristically, casting a glance at Kazunari, eyes conflicted yet determined.

“Go on.”

“Why were you crying?”

“Mmn, I thought I already answered that.”

“I’m not falling for that again. I want a specific answer.”

“Specific eh… but people don’t cry over a single reason do they?”

“The main reason then.”

Looking at the boy, Kazunari perceived his countenance was stern. He leaned back and cast his face to the dimly lit world outside. The moon had steadily traversed its usual path and was close to the horizon.

“I was feeling helpless that’s all. I didn’t know what to do with myself.”

Midorima made a face that clearly revealed his difficulty in comprehending the topic. Kazunari merely chuckled.

“It’s a little hard to explain… but, I just realised there was a limit to the things I could do… and that made me sad.”

“So… you lost yourself?”

“Maybe…”

“Even if you lose yourself from time to time, you should still love yourself.” Midorima spoke with a conviction unbecoming of a six year old. Although he was much smaller in stature, if felt as though the Midorima Shintarou in his time-line was reprimanding him.

Truly, he was a wonder boy. A miracle.

“Shin-chan will always be Shin-chan.”

Midorima pulled a face, a show of uncalculated emotion. Everything felt absurd, he could no longer tell dream from reality. The universe turned, the clock ticked away yet he felt as though he was in a hollow place, where all meaning ceased to be; a stygian abyss that could neither be described nor named. That place was quiet, where his lone soul drifted until he was found by the young boy. And suddenly, he was no longer tousled around in the waves, but rode in a magnificent ship headed towards the northern star.

“You’re right… I was lost.” Kazunari paused, stared into the shimmering pools of emerald and said, “Thank you.” He smiled, from his heart and hoped it conveyed his profound gratitude.

“It’s late, we should go to sleep now.”

“Okay…” A yawn punctuated the last syllable.

Kazunari allowed himself to be lead to the bed and tucked in just like the previous night.

“Not going to kiss my forehead and wish me sweet dreams?” He teased.

Midorima’s ears reddened, the poor boy sputtering indignantly.

“Don’t be ridiculous!”

“Mmhm…” Kazunari mumbled, eyelids heavy. His consciousness slipped away and drifted into the night.

“Thank you.”

The words were said barely above a whisper. Kazunari couldn’t tell who was it that spoke those words; himself, or the boy.

The sun rose, chasing away the moon. The early bird sang to the blue sky before it took off from its perch on a branch near his window.

__I want to spend more time with Shin-chan._ _

Body laden down by his thoughts, Kazunari slowly extracted himself from the bed.

Cancer’s lucky item of the day was a baseball bat. The lady gravely announced them in 9th place, a demotion compared to the previous day. Midorima’s displeasure towards the news clearly showed on his face. As usual, he was meticulous in the preparation and selection of his lucky item, a steel bat that was the source of envy and target of every aspiring baseball player poked out of the corner of his bag. Kazunari would have made a customary jab about his lucky item, but the slight hint of bags under his eyes sealed hit mouth shut. It was rare for Midorima to be lacking in sleep. The man had a schedule and committed to it like a devout clergyman.

“Mornin’s Shin-chan!”

Midorima merely grunted. Needless to say, Kazunari allowed him an easy victory in jan-ken-pon.

The rest of the day progressed smoothly. Careful of his partner’s condition, Kazunari only made the light occasional jokes to lighten the mood. It was after school had ended when the rumble of thunder that was the prelude of every storm began.

“Takao-senpai save us!!”

A rowdy bunch of first-years ran towards him, Midorima hot on their heels.

Apparently, one of the juniors thoughtlessly borrowed the bat without permission and invoked the wrath of the beast.

“You reap what you sow. Even I can’t stop Shin-chan now.” He shrugged his shoulders with a wry smile on his lips.

He watched, bemused at the roaring beast reprimanding the group of lucid first-years.

 

The curtains of the day fell, its opera performance applauded by a fair galaxy of evening stars.

Kazunari sat on his usual perch by the window. Despite the arrival of spring, the nights were still cold and the bone in his nape creaked from the chill. Stars glittered in the sky with the radiance of precious jewels and the moon revealed a window to a different reality. The far off glow of buildings in the distance induced some sense of sunlight.

Cocooned in the still night, it was a simple task to allow ones’ thoughts to wander. The meandering thoughts however could not go far and would eventually flow back to their owners. One could only hope the journey had made them wiser.

That night, instead of allowing his thoughts to flow unbidden to explore the sea of stars, Kazunari was waiting. He sat by the window, body oddly stiff, awaiting the appearance of an important visitor. Unusual even to himself, he hummed a nameless tune to chase his growing anxiety.

Expectations lead to hope. Unfulfillment of an expectation lead to despair. There was no guarantee the occurrence would repeat itself. Still, Kazunari waited patiently with the moon as his companion.

“You’re humming today.”

“Good evening to you too.”

“You’re always staring out the window. What’s so interesting?”

The corner of his lips curved upwards and his eyes crinkled.

“The empty streets, the lights of buildings far away, the moon, the stars.” He listed them, in his head there was an imagery of a checklist.

“We’re in town, it’s hard to see the stars.”

“Hm, but look, it’s a clear sky tonight.”

Kazunari bid him near with a wave of his hand. Just as he said, it was indeed a clear night, the sky a glossy painting by a creative artist. Midorima’s eyes widened to absorb the infinite galaxy that stretched far beyond the reach of man.

“Are you familiar with constellations?”

“Not really.”

“Do you wanna learn about them?”

The boy nodded his head like a squirrel, eyes shining expectantly.

“You’re lucky it’s March now. We can see Cancer.”

“Cancer… as in the horoscope?”

“Yup! Cancer is special, it lies along the path the sun travels in the sky during the year. That’s how the horoscopes are decided on.”

Kazunari spent the night pointing out the various constellations that littered the atmosphere. To the north, Cancer the celestial crab was one of the forty eight constellations originally listed by the Greek astronomer Ptolemy. As the story went, Cancer was said to represent the crab in the Twelve Labours of Hercules. Sent by the goddess Hera to distract Hercules who was in the throes of combat with Hydra. The crab attempted to kill him but was sent to the skies with a mighty kick from Hercules. Below Cancer, lay one of the largest constellations in the sky, the water monster Hydra that was played a part in the story of Hercules’ great adventures.

When Kazunari awoke to the sunlit room, he laid still for a brief moment, eyes open but unseeing. Like a continuation of the dream, his thoughts were lost in deep uncharted space. The coming of a new day brought a sharper consciousness of the ineluctable reality, and with it a sense of revelation.

__I really… want to stay beside Shin-chan forever._ _

He wondered what it took to make his wish come true.

Cancer ranked in 10th place that day. The Midorima of that particular morning greeted him with a glare. It made the ugly tendrils of guilt creep into this chest. Midorima never voiced of the cause for his irritation and the days repeated themselves, days intermingling into a blur. Morning came and fell, night took reign and Kazunari eagerly awaited his visitor. They spoke of many things and shared a time sacred to them.

Until now, Kazunari remained uncertain if everything was real or an elaborate dream. If there was one thing he was certain of, its was this; the more he learned about Midorima, the more he came to love him. He knew it was foolish, feeling happy learning things that may not even be true. However, he too was weak to an attribute inherent to all humans; greed. Kazunari was greedy and thirsted for more.

Unfortunately, as was the natural order of all things, his rendezvous with the younger Midorima would soon come to an end.

It took place one orange evening after basketball practice. The Shuutoku light and shadow pair were the only ones left in the empty gym, cleaning up after their extra practice. Kazunari chattered mindlessly mostly to himself of irrelevant things. The puppy he saw on his way home. A silly prank his younger sister played on him the day before.

Midorima interrupted his tall tales with a statement. “My sister’s birthday is coming soon. She wanted you to attend her party.”

“Oh! I’d be more than happy to!”

The bespectacled man nodded his approval before returning to his task.

“Hm, but what should I get her?”

“She’ll be pleased with just your presence.”

“Aww, is Shin-chan jealous?”

“Preposterous!”

“What do you plan to get?”

“A diary,” Midorima stated proudly.

“A diary… ah didn’t you get her one before? Is Shin-chan out of ideas?”

It slipped out before he could catch it. The words were out in the open, unable to be taken back.

“How did you know?”

“Ah… you told me before?” Kazunari tried to reason.

A pair of blazing emerald orbs bore into his skull. Kazunari tried his best to keep his smile up, but it was futile. The twitch of his lips gave him away.

What happened after was a blur of events. After locking up the gym, Kazunari was unceremoniously dragged to Midorima’s residence. Once he had dinner and a shower, he found himself seated seiza style in the taller male’s room. As unbelievable as it was, Kazunari explained everything. Not once did Midorima stop him or call it absurd. The man merely watched him with a piercing gaze that Kazunari could not quite decipher. When the story ended, Midorima heaved a long sigh.

“So you’re the reason.”

It was abrupt, but as many curiosities of the mind, he suddenly recalled a story he came across a long time ago. A person was unable to sleep when someone was thinking about them with strong emotions. The gravity of undiscovered planets surpassed distance and time, pulling the feelings of that person and sending it to who they thought of most dearly. It was a curious phenomena that could only occur during the night - away from the vigilant protection of the sun - with the aid of the whimsical moon. Ridiculous and illogical, yet it stood out as the only possible reason his distraught mind could conjure up.

“I’m sorry… I’ll stop.”

Though he didn’t speak, the dash of temper in his eyes and his quiet stern demeanour stung Kazunari’s chest.  

“So you normally don’t sleep?”

“Ah, it’s just insomnia.”

“What did you talk about?”

“Anything…” Kazunari trailed off, recalling all the times the younger Midorima encouraged him. “Sometimes, he helped me.”

He kept his gaze down. He heard Midorima get up from his seat and pad across the room. The light switched off, plunging the room into darkness. A bewildered Kazunari was dragged up from his spot on the floor and thrown onto the bed. He pulled the covers over both their bodies and held Kazunari in a light embrace.

“That’s enough, I want to sleep.”

The thundering of his flabbergasted heart complained loudly in his ears. Enveloped in those strong arms, warmth spread from where their skin touched to every cell in his body. Kazunari curled in on himself, willing his fervent heart to slow down as he feared Midorima could hear it. Nothing made sense to him and he wondered if he could even sleep in such a predicament. Despite his initial doubt, immersed in the calming scent unique to Midorima, Kazunari was softly lulled to the land of deep slumber. 

From its fugacious dwelling in the glass of water by the bedside table, the moon watched over them. If there was anything the moon loved, it was happy endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy MidoTaka Day!  
> Thanks to Thomas and Kim for the awesome beta-reading! Thanks for putting up with my super last minute work!   
> This fic is partly inspired by the song 'Fine On The Outside' (10/10 you should watch When Marnie Was There). Honestly, I only planned to write 2k but things got out of hand and just the first part is this long orz. Let's hope I can finish the second part for Midorima's birthday...  
> Kudos and comments are of course welcomed and loved~


End file.
